onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:AYET/Law and his Ope Ope ability
In this blog, I will mainly talk about LPK and his Op- ... *ahem* I mean, LAW and his Ope Ope no Mi. One has got to have some sort of medical (educational) background in order to fully utilise the potentials of the Ope. Think about it, if we have another (current time) scene of an adult (like Kaku) eating a DF, only to realise that is the Ope, without having any knowledge in medical or surgery, that person will not be able to know how to use it proerly (if at all). When Law ate the fruit, did he already have the knowledge in the field of medication and surgery? Don't know but seeing the picture of him as a kid (with that frog and knife in hand), I'd say probably so therefore the Ope is a PERFECT FIT for him, regardless he got it randomly by accident or actively looked for it like Teach did his. Point that I am trying to make is the Ope needs its user to have a specific knowledge in order to bring out its fullest potentials. It is quite unlike Luffy, someone who acquires the fruit's ability, THEN trained on it extensively, to be able to unlock its potentials. Creativity certainly plays a part in its development (e.g. Luffy's blood pump = steroid, possible due to his blood vessels are rubber in nature) but creativity with the Ope however is very limitted if you do not know about surgery and medication at all. Agree or disagree? On the lighter side of things, in my opinion one of the best DF abilities to have in REAL life has gotta be the Ope. Why? Consider the below situations: 1) Was caught up in a very bad traffic jam on the way to office this morning. Man how I wish I can deploy ROOM and swap my car with the one a few vehicles ahead of me, basically cutting the queue closer to the traffic light. Repeat as many times as required but bearing in mind that the ROOM has a limitted radius of influence and each swap drains a significant amount of energy from you (9 ^_^)9 2) My office is kinda oddly dispersed in the building. Basement floor is where my workstation is. Ground, First and Second floor are shop area floors with the gents restroom only at first floor. Third floor is also my company's office where the IT dept, Finance dept, Accounts dept, etc is located. Sometimes for meetings and stuff, I had to walk up three (or was it four) floors to reach to the meeting venue or maybe to pick up claims or document submission, etc. How I wish I can do ROOM > TELEPORT to quickly and easily get me between third floor and basement floor... 3) A few days ago, there was this "attack" by a roach at my house. It entered from the outside via the opened windows (my house is at the 6th floor of the apartment building, mind you) and not just any roach but a BIG one and worst, a FLYING type too! In it came and then it hid behind our wardrobe. Have to admit that I am a bit scared of roaches (due to bad experiences during my younger days) but seeing my wife is even more phobic than I do, I just have to toughen up and "bite the bullet" so to speak. But to be looking for the roach as it hide behind and around the wardrobe is really a challenge worthy of an award of some sorts upon successful achievement. Plus knowing that fact that it may turn up and fly straight at you makes the whole ordeal that much difficult. At this particular time, how I wish I can do the x-ray scan that Law did onto the G5 marines (to detect their den den mushi) to find where exactly that MONSTER was and get it over with. Or perhaps do a ROOM and just teleport-dump it out from my house! Still shivering in my boots as I think back on that day... KOWAII! _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ How good is the recent chapter? 5 - awesome! 4 3 - average 2 1 - boring... STFU LPK! (poll is incomplete without this one? xD xD xD) Category:Blog posts